20 Minutes in Heaven Cullen Style
by Seth Rosen
Summary: A short one-shot game. What happens when you get dragged into an extended game of 7 Minutes in Heaven with no other than the Cullen boys, no strings attached? Who will you chose? Rated T for mild smut ;D
1. Introduction

**A/N: This was originally an one-off game created for LnzyH, however after her cunningly persuasion, I,too, finally decided that it was a waste not to share it with the rest of you twilighters out there who also just want a bit of fun... ;D (despite how embarrassing it is to claim to be th author of this...umm...piece of prose. Count your work done and dusted Lnz. Your 5 years of hard work has at long last accomplished something. URGH!)**

* * *

**Scenario: 20 Minutes in Heaven Cullen Style**

This takes place at the Cullen house in Forks prior to Bella's arrival. You are a veggie-vampire passing through the town, who decided to visit your vegetarian kin, if only for a while.

**Invitation:**

"Hiya " you heard a hearty voice behind you.  
"Oh, hey Emmett, what's brings the likes of you out here in this wonderful weather? " you asked, smiling at him.

'Always the sarcastic one, aren't you? In fact I could ask the same of you,' he retorted chuckling.

'Ah, I see you've managed to learn how to strings the limited amounts of vocabulary you have into literate sentences. Impressive. In fact I might even go as far to say that was pretty good as ripostes go,' you smirked as his face flushed, fumbling for words. Shrugging nonchalantly to mask his struggle, he cleared his throat.

'You see there's a party back at the house. Want to come and check it out?' His grin almost threatening to split his face.

'That bad, huh?'

'It's another one of Alice's ostentatious parties, again…' At this you both shuddered simultaneously. 'Well…'  
"Well...there's a party at the house. Wanna come check it out?" he smirked at you.  
"I don't know... Rosalie is still pissed at me for dumping water on her." You started pouting.  
"HAHA!" He started laughing. "Well…Too bad, you're coming." And with that he picked you up and started running to the Cullens'. "Honey, we're homeee" he bellowed at the door as he set you down.  
"Ah, how nice it is to see you." Esme greeted you.  
"The pleasure's mine, Esme," you two hugged and went into the living room. "So…what are we going to do?" you asked.  
"I'm glad you asked " Edward gave you one of his smirks."7 minutes in heaven."  
"No freaking way," you were about to get up.  
"Fine, 20 minutes in heaven." Jasper smirked. A rush of calm ebbed through your veins and calmed you instantly.  
"That's cheating..." you smiled.  
"What? Me? No." He handed you a hat with pictures in it. What- _Who_- do you pick?

* * *

**A/N: Due to the format of the following chapters to this introduction can be selected to read at random- i.e. they are not in any particular order and for a more personal result to the 'game' I sincerely suggest you chose and read the chapters randomly rather than chronologically. Having said that, I've uploaded the chapters according to the order that my friend read them in. :D R&R Please!  
**

**Well, without further a do.. let the game commence!  
**


	2. Who?

"A snow leopard

"A snow leopard?" you giggled. "Those are really cute." You glanced around the room you saw a slight pink cross Jaspers face, and it did the same to you.  
You got up and went over to Jasper. "Coming?" You held out a hand. He took it and smiled at you. You two went into the closet and sat down beside each other.

"Listen, Jasper...if you don't want to, you don't have to," you said feeling this nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach.  
"I never said that." he smiled at you as you smiled back. You two leaned forward and then -Bam-  
"Ouch!" You two leaned back holding your foreheads. (XD Sorry!).  
You two looked at each other and started to laugh. "Wow, that's kind of embarrassing," you said still laughing.  
"Haha, yeah," Jasper agreed. "Well…I'm not as nervous anymore…" he stopped laughing and was smiling at you.  
"Want to give it another go?" you asked.  
"Yeah..." this time he pulled you into his lap. He pressed his cold lips onto yours. You thought he was holding back so you kissed harder. He was surprised at first but then melted.  
You ran your tongue across his lip asking for entrance .You felt him smirk in the kiss, but he opened nonetheless. You explored his mouth like you might not ever see him again. He laid you on the floor crawling on top of you. He felt the same way you were. He slipped his hand up your shirt. You groaned in pleasure. You two took each others shirts off, more like ripped them off of each other.

--Outside--

Edward: 00 Does...anyone else feel that?  
Alice nodded blushing a little bit. Emmett started laughing  
Emmett: XD Seems Jasper is having fun.  
Rosalie: Emmett...0/0

--Inside--

You and Jasper were now in a full make out session. His hands: one by your head holding him up and one on your waist. The hand that was on your waist was sliding down your thigh and was going up your skirt now.  
"J-Jasper…" you groaned his name.  
"Mhm?" he looked up into your lust filled eyes.  
"N-Not here..." you managed to say. "T-they're coming." just then the door was kicked open. And there stood a smirking Edward.

"Hmm…I do believe times up." he smirked at you.  
_Read my mind Edward…and screw off._  
"Nope…seems you two are doing that already." he smirked at you. You blush a thousand shades of red. Jasper helped you up and found your shirts. You left the room with Jasper.

;) (I know: How unexpected of Jasper! Right? XD)


	3. Roar!

"Hmm…roar…Isn't that the noise a bear makes

"Hmm…roar…Isn't that the noise a bear makes?" you smirked as everyone started laughing.  
"Well are you coming ?" you saw a big smile on Emmett's face. You gave a wary look to Rosalie.  
"Yeah," you laughed nervously. _Oh boy… she seems pissed… as usual. _

You got in and Edward slammed the door shut laughing.  
"Does he always laugh?" you ask Emmett.  
"Haha, yeah," he wraps his arms around your waist.  
"Hmm…This doesn't seem right," you say seriously looking at Emmett.  
"What? Are you talking about Rosalie? She-" he started.  
"Nope," and with that you flipped so he was up against the wall. "Now that's better." you smirked as he gave a laugh.  
You leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck as he tightened the grip around the waist.

"Now, that's not what I call a kiss." Emmett smirked down at you.  
"Oh?" you raised an eyebrow. With that he pinned you to the opposite wall with your hands above your head. He easily held onto your wrists with one hand, with the other he tilted your face up. His lips crashed onto yours. You momentarily lost your breath. His tongue ran across your bottom lip. You smirked and kept your mouth shut.  
"Playing hard, hey?" he whispered in your ear. "Not for long..." his mouth dropped to your neck. Not long after he found your weak spot. You groaned loudly as he sucked harder on it.  
He took that as an advantage and snaked his tongue into your mouth.  
You two had a game of tongue war, but you lost. He explored your mouth like it was new grounds that he wanted claim of.

He let go of your wrists. You set them on his chest. His now free hand went to the back of your head, deepening the kiss if that's possible.

--KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK--  
"Times up…" you could hear the silky voice of Rosalie call. You smirked at Emmett.  
"Some kiss," you fixed your hair.  
"Mhmm..." he wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed you on the cheek.  
You two left the room and sat where you were before.


	4. Hmm?

"Hey pretty, a Swan," you said gazing at the picture

"Hey pretty, a Swan," you said gazing at the picture. You heard Edward laughing his arse off. "What are you laughing at?" you snapped at him. Then a thought struck you. _Oh no... not Edward._  
"Are we going to go Miss ?" you heard the velvety voice of Carlisle say. You blush 10 shades of red.  
"Y-Yes," you smiled and got up. You looked at Esme for anything...She just smiled and nodded her head. That gave you confidence to go forward. _At least she's not going to kill me._ Edward heard your thought which sent him into another fit of laughter.  
Alice giggled and locked the door behind you.

"Well, I never would have imagined that you'd play a game like this Carlisle." You smiled at him.  
"I thought it would be fun." He walked closer to you.  
"Esme won't be mad, will she?" You asked concerned. She was like a mother to you after all.  
"No, she knows what this game is like. Besides, she knows she's got my heart," he smiled.  
"That's sweet," you smiled.  
"But if you don't want to..." he looked as if he was thinking.  
"No, no that's not it!" You said before thinking and clamped your hand over your mouth.  
"Ha…" he backed you up into the wall and leaned down and pecked you on the cheek. "Is that ok, ?" he asked.  
"Y-yes," you nodded. He kissed your nose.  
"How about that?" he asked.  
"Mhm," you smiled at him. _He's being so kind and considerate._  
"How about this?" he kissed the corners of your mouth. You had enough, and pushed your lips against his. He was shocked by your reaction, but soon regained his composure.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck as he placed his hands on your hip. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip asking for access. You decided you wanted to play a little game. You kept your mouth sealed shut. You could feel him smirk into the kiss.  
He took his right hand and started to unbutton a couple of the buttons on your top. You didn't even notice it you were so preoccupied with the kiss. After he got it all the way done, he took his hand and started caressing you. You groaned expectantly, he took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside. He slowly explored the inside of your mouth. You groaned into his mouth which made him smirk.  
He pulled his head away and tilted yours to the left. He kissed from your jaw to your ear. He nibbled on your ear and your knees buckled beneath you. He wrapped his left arm around your waist to keep you up.

--Out Side--

Edward: So... Jasper… what's going on in there?  
Jasper: Things are getting heated up.Jasper and Edward smirked.  
Alice: Are you ok with this Esme?Alice turned a worried face to see a smiling Esme  
Esme: Of course dear, I know how he is. Besides, it's just a game.

--Inside--

You were now on the floor with Carlisle on top of you with his hand up your skirt. He started kissing down ward towards your cleavage.  
"Mmm. Carlisle... I ...think... we're almost out of time..." you said between breaths.  
"Mhmm…" he slid up you one last time and kissed you gently on the mouth. He got up and held out a hand.  
You got up.  
"Umm…where's my shirt?" you asked him.  
"Hmm... oh here," he handed it to you .You both put your shirts back on. You tried to fix your hair the best you could.

"Hellooo…"Alice popped her head in. "So how was it, ?" she asked smirking.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," you closed your eyes and tilted your head upward.  
"Oh really?" Edward asked "What about the hickeys on your neck?" You heard the smugness in his voice.  
"Oh shove off!" You stomped back to your seat, which was by Esme. You leaned over to her. "Psst..."  
"Yes dear?" she smiled a motherly smile at you.  
"You've got a good kisser..." you whispered so only she could hear.  
"You don't know the half of it, dear." she smirked and you blushed.

(Devil horns appear Now how's that! XD)


	5. Umm

"Ooo

"Ooo...A lion," you looked around to see a smirking Edward stand up. "Oh joy," you smirked at Edward and walked by him swaying your hips. When you were in front of him you looked at him.  
"Coming Edward?" you raised an eyebrow.  
"After you," he held the door open.  
"Always the gentleman," you waltzed in and leaned on the far wall.

He closed the door and you heard a -click- signifying that it has been locked.  
"Well, I know leaning up against the wall isn't how you play the game." Edward walked towards you smirking.  
"Smartarse." you straightened up. "Well, I can't seem to remember how to play…why don't you refresh my memory," you walked to him and looked into his eyes.  
"Well first, I back you into a wall…" with that you hit the wall you were just leaning on.  
"Oh? I don't remember that," you say  
"You've never played with me," he leaned down with one hand cupping your cheek and the other by your head. His lips were so cold up against yours, but they were so soft that you melted into his kiss.  
He lightly took the hand that was on the wall and wrapped it around your waist. You felt his tongue glide against your bottom lip, you accepted him without a second thought. His tongue darted into your mouth but gently memorized everything. His other hand that was on your cheek slid down your hips.  
He then pulled away and you whimpered. "What…Why did you do that?" You pouted and he smirked.  
"Are you implying that you want more?" he asked as he kissed your jaw line and went down to your neck.  
You groaned. "N-No..." you closed your eyes.  
"Oh?" he came back to your mouth. "Is that so…" he lingered over your lips.  
"You're such a tease, Edward..." you crashed your lips onto his pulling him forward by the front of his shirt. He smirked into the kiss.

--Knock--Knock--  
"Times up." Jasper said curtly…You know he felt what was going on in here, and that's why he wouldn't open the door.

"Bummer." you said as Edward pulled away.  
"Haha…"Edward laughed as he helped fix some of your hair. You two walked out hand in hand. You were going to sit where you originally were, but Edward pulled you into his lap. He snuck kisses to you every once in awhile when nobody was paying attention.


End file.
